mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Terminology
This is a list of minor terms (excluding characters, ships and locations), appearing in the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series, which currently don't have articles of their own, but have enough information for an entry beyond the Glossary. Organizations and Factions *'Arc Mist' (アークミスト, Ākumisuto): Spaceship manufacturing company responsible for the production of the Rhincodon-class and HH-class Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 3. *'Arcura' (アルキュラ, Arukyura): A large private military company with a fleet various warships, including battleships, mobile cruisers and assault ships. They cooperated with the San Viento fleet in a plan to attack the Skull Star and their forces fought the Chimaera of Skylla but were defeated Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. *'Galactic Electronics' (ギャラクティック・エレクトロニクス, Gyarakutikku Erekutoronikusu): A renowned electronics company Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.25. *'Gens Family': A criminal group operating at the Skull Star, involved in illegal human trafficking Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8 Chapter 1. *'Human Torch' (ヒューマントーチ, Hyūmantōchi): A Galactic Empire corporation who produced a realistic android intended for infiltration purposes, a one-off model likely meant for a Stellar Military operation Sailing 25. An android of this type, disguised as Luca, was used by Quartz Christie to spy on the Bentenmaru Sailing 24. Technology *'Gravity Control' (重力制御, Jūryoku Seigyo): A technology which manipulates gravity around a vessel, allowing the ship to perform rapid zigzagging movements Sailing 22. The prototype mobile battleship Grand Cross makes use of this technology . *'Mechanical Display' (メカニカル・ディスプレイ, Mekanikaru Disupurei): A display consisting of a gear, crank and mechanical pixels Sailing 12Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2, Pg.269. *'Nanomachines' (ナノマシン, Nanomashin): Microscopic machines that carry out a task requiring actions at a microscopic scale or where normal-sized machines cannot reach, such as within a person's blood stream. *'Powered Suit' (パワードスーツ, Pawādosūtsu): A mechanical suit which is worn to support the wearer, usually boosting their strength and endurance Sailing 18. *'Solar Sail' (太陽帆, Taiyō-han, alt. ソーラーセール, Sōrāsēru): A sail which is used to propel spaceships, such as the Odette II, on solar winds Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5, Pg.52. Ships that primarily use solar sails for proulsion are referred to as solar sailers (太陽帆船, Taiyō Hansen) Sailing 2. Solar sails can be adjusted in order to reflect different amounts of radiation that fall on them Sailing 5. *'Thruster' (スラスタ, Surasuta): A small emission device used by spacecraft and spacewalkers to make accurate movements in space. Weapons *'ArmaLite armour-penetrating beam gun': A handheld beam gun, which Ririka Kato used to use for pirating work and Marika used for firearms practice Sailing 02Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1. *'Flash Dellinger' (フラッシュ・デリンジャー, Furasshu Derinjā): A small beam gun used for self-defence Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.137. *'Jormungand' (ヨルムンガンド, Yorumungando) is a ship-to-ship missile, one of the many weapons illegally sold to Theodore Coolph by Robert Dolittle . *'Phaser Arrow' (フェイザー･アロー, Feizā Arō) is one of the many weapons illegally sold to Theodore Coolph by Robert Dolittle . *'Shout Blue' (シャウトブルー, Shautoburū) is one of the many weapons illegally sold to Theodore Coolph by Robert Dolittle . Other *'GNN': A galactic television news program Sailing 13. *'Lagrange Point' (ラグランジュ点, Raguranju-ten): A point between two or more celestial bodies where the gravitational forces acting from those bodies at the point are equal. Lagrangian Points are often used as sites for space stations. *'Quarantine': A procedure which is used to prevent infectious diseases from spreading. It involves isolating infected individuals and environments from coming into contact with uninfected ones for a certain period of time Sailing 14. *'Solar Flare' (太陽フレア, Taiyō Furea): Also known as a coronal mass ejection, an ejection of matter from a sun. Solar flares and other forms of solar activity can cause disturbances in the atmospheres of planets orbiting the sun - one common sign of such activity is an aurora Sailing 21. *'Terraforming': A process involving the deliberate alteration of planet's environment, usually to make it habitable for colonization Sailing 01Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. *'UTTP': An application protocol used for addresses and links on online networks, similar to . Trivia *The missile Jormungand's name comes from the World Serpent from . *The company Human Torch shares its name with a of the . External Links * * * * * * * * References Category:Terminology